Comidas y Mentiras
by Zumakorra Lover
Summary: Bolin es un adolescente dulce e inocente, pero tiene un grave problema, y aunque no lo acepte, tiene que dejar de pensar en este arma letal: La Comida. Este fic participa del reto "7 pecados capitales" del foro "El Cometa de Sozin".


**Disclaimer: "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenece. la verdadera historia y los personajes usados en está son propiedad del equipo Brike, y también de Nickelodeon**

**Este fic participa del reto "los 7 pecados capitales" del foro "El Cometa de Sozin"**

**Mi pecado: Gula.**

* * *

Bolin nunca había sido un niño que se quedaba con "ganas de comer", y eso ya era sabido. Amaba comer cualquier cosa, ya sea fría o caliente, cocida o cruda. Desde carne hasta estofados de basura hechos en las calles de Cuidad Republica.

Pero no era raro que fuese "consentido" en lo que se refería a la comida, ya que sus padres siempre lo habían alimentado muy bien, y luego de su trágica muerte, su hermano mayor había hecho lo posible para que el niño no sufriera hambre. Incluso habían días en los que Mako no comía, ya que le daba su pequeña ración a su hermanito.

Bolin había sido atrapado muchas veces por la policía mientras que este robaba comida de los pequeños puestos en la calle, incluso había aprendido desde muy pequeño a manipular a las personas con su monologo de _"mamá se fue, y papá también. Estoy solo, y tengo hambre". _Esto, y una bien practicada mirada de cachorrito, hacía que la gente incrédula que pasaba por allí le comprara comida. Mako nunca había entendido como es que el chico hacia para que todos le creyeran, pero parecía que el hambre en el inocente pequeño podía hacer muchas cosas, incluso sacar al exterior su "lado no tan inocente".

La ambición que tenía el niño por la comida lo había llevado a hacer muchas cosas malas, pero de la única que solía arrepentirse, era de su comportamiento egoísta ante el echo de haber conseguido comida, y comerla él solo, antes de que llegue su hermano.

Ya fuera de las calles, y con 16 años de edad, el ya no tan pequeño chico seguía teniendo una gran "adicción" a la comida, y está había hecho que pida dinero a espaldas de su hermano para comprar comida, que nuevamente nunca llegaba a las manos del mayor. Claro que Mako se enteraba, ya que cuando llegaba la hora de recibir su pago, les descontaban "el préstamo de comida", y cuando el maestro fuego lo miraba acusativamente, el oji-verde solo respondía _"¿qué? soy un chico en pleno crecimiento"._

Mako ya no podía hacer nada. Era como había "criado" y enseñado a su hermano, no lo podía cambiar, aunque si le molestaba el egoísmo de Bolin, pero no decía nada, quería que este mismo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

~O~

Después del ataque Amon en la Arena de Pro-control y la destrucción de la casa de los hermanos maestros, a demás de lo sucedido con Asami y su padre, se fueron a vivir todos al templo aire de la isla, en donde eran recibidos por la familia de Tenzin y muchos acólitos que ayudarían a que este sea un buen lugar para que los adolescentes vivan.

Todo iba muy bien en este nuevo lugar: las habitaciones eran bastante grandes para los chicos, Asami no podía decir lo mismo, ya que su anterior habitación era por lo menos tres veces ese lugar, pero de todas formas todos estaban conformes.

También había mucho lugar para entrenar, jugar, descansar. Todo era genial, hasta la hora de la comida.

_~Primer día~_

-la comida ya está servida –dijo una acolita a Korra y sus amigos, los cuales estaban descansando después de haberse acomodado

-gracias Yin Lu –dijo Korra antes de inclinarse, mismo acto que hizo la acolita antes de marcharse- vamos chicos.

Rápidamente todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, guiados por Korra. Al llegar ya estaba toda la familia de Tenzin sentada y esperando, los platos ya tenían la comida, y lo único que había en el centro de la mesa era una jarra con agua.

Bolin quedo extrañado al no ver una fuente con comida, pero igualmente se sentó sin preguntar nada. En su plato se encontraba una porción de arroz con un trozo de tofu.

Todos comieron tranquilos, y en cuanto terminaron comenzaron a juntar las cosas de la mesa, a lo que Bolin miro otra vez extrañado, ¿no habría nada más? Arroz y tofu no servían para llenar al adolecente.

-¿no hay más comida? –pregunto el oji-verde

-Bo… no puedes preguntar eso –dijo Mako avergonzado mientras intentaba esconder su cara entre sus manos

-¿qué? Tengo hambre… -respondió simplemente el chico

-lo siento Bolin… pero los nómadas aire y el resto de la gente que vive en los templos respeta las antiguas tradiciones, y entre estas esta la que dice que solo hay que comer lo necesario, ya que comer por comer, es considerado gula –dijo Tenzin calmado- por lo que solo comemos un plato de comida, que es lo necesario para pasar el día hasta la próxima comida.

Los adolescentes, a excepción de Bolin, no les parecía mal esto, ya que Mako estaba acostumbrado a "comer poco", si se le podía decir así, gracias a su hermano; Asami tenia una dieta, la cual ella respetaba demasiado, para poder cuidar su perfecta figura y su buena salud, tanto en lo estético como en lo hormonal; y Korra ya se había acostumbrado a las raciones de comida de aquel lugar. Pero a Bolin no le gustó mucho la idea de solo comer un plato de comida, ya que él solía servirse dos o tres veces.

El maestro tierra iba a acotar su queja ante esta "absurda" regla de los nómadas aire, pero Mako le lanzo una mirada que daba a entender que no diga nada.

Se quedaron hablando todos en la sobremesa, y era una charla muy entretenida, pero Bolin solo podía pensar en que "tenía hambre". Después de una rato es equipo avatar se dirigió hacia el patio, en el mismo lugar en donde habían estado antes de ir a comer.

-y… ¿qué les parece? –pregunto Korra a sus amigos, obviamente refiriendo al nuevo lugar donde vivirían.

-es muy lindo, tranquilo, nada parecido a la ciudad, ni siquiera parece que Ciudad Republica esté a a unos kilómetros –dijo Asami señalando la capital de las Naciones Unidas, justo enfrente de sonde estaban en ese momento.

-creo que podría acostumbrarme a la tranquilidad y la comodidad de este lugar –comenzó Mako- definitivamente esto es mejor que el ático de la arena –siguió mientras veía su viejo hogar en reconstrucción.

Siguieron hablando un rato del hermoso lugar, pero en todo ese tiempo Bolin no acotó nada, lo cual era raro en él, ya que solía hablar hasta por las orejas

~O~

-¿te pasa algo Bo? –preguntó Mako mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacía sus habitaciones, ya de noche- ¿no te gusta aquí?

-si! Me gusta, es muy lindo, pero…. No puede dejar de pensar en que tengo hambre –dijo de manera casi no audible

-ohh, vamos Bolin, agradece que tenemos un techo sobre nosotros y que nos dan comida sin pedir nada a cambio, solo tenemos que respetar sus reglas y creencias –dijo el oji-dorado a su hermano- a demás, ya no entrenaremos todo el día como cuando estábamos en el torneo, creo que está bien que empieces a cuidarte con la comida.

El maestro tierra solo dio un suspiro pesado. Sabia que su hermano tenía razón, y que la única razón por la que esté lo dejaba comer tanto, es porque entrenaban muy duro y podía quemar las calorías en eso entrenamientos.

"_ok… creo que solo tendré que acostumbrarme…" _pensó Bolin sin decir nada más.

_~Dos semanas después~_

Dos semana habían pasado ya desde que los hermanos y la bella Asami vivían en aquel templo, pero a Bolin, sin sus adoradas porciones de comida extra grandes, le parecía que esté tiempo había sido como dos meses.

El oji-verdes había bajado un poco de peso, y esto era bueno, ya que estaba un par de kilos sobre su "peso perfecto". Pero no lo soportaba, él amaba comer casi tanto como amaba a Pabu.

_~un mes y medio más tarde~_

Es impresionante que habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo, hayan pasado tantas cosas: había secuestrado a Korra, habían ido a prisión, ahora estaban viviendo como fugitivos en una alcantarilla junto a vagabundos, pero en ningún momento Bolin había podido comer la cantidad de comida que él deseaba, incluso habían días en los que no comía!

Pero aunque él no lo pensara así, ya se había acostumbrado a las "pequeñas porciones de comida", pero el solo pensaba en que quería comer más y más, aunque su cuerpo no pedía lo que él quería.

Ya no estaban más en el templo aire, pero aun así no podía comer nada. Ahora estaban en la ciudad, podría ir a cualquier tienda y comprar todo lo que quisiese, pero no podía salir de su escondite. El pobre chico ya se estaba deprimiendo. Quería sentir el gusto de un dulce, o uno de sus pastelillos favoritos, pero esto no sería así.

_~dos semanas más tarde~_

La revolución igualitaria ya no existía, Amon había sido descubierto, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que ya no había un Avatar, o mejor dicho, el Avatar solo podía controlar un elemento, el aire. El resto de los elemento estaban bloqueados, eso como si se hubiesen evaporado de Korra, y ella todavía no podía superarlo.

Cada día desde hacía una semana, cuando había pasado el terrible acontecimiento, Korra se cerraba más, cada día con sesiones fallidas para recuperar sus poderes hacían que la chica se viera peor. Incluso llego a un punto en el que ella no quiso ve a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres o a Naga.

El maestro tierra no quedaba de lado, el ver a su amiga deprimida, a su hermano tan alterado, y a todos a su alrededor preocupados, hizo que este solo quisiese que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Al tiempo en el que solo tenía que preocuparse por ganar el torneo, mientras se divertía con su hermano y su amiga, el tiempo en el que jugaba con Pabu, incluso cuando todavía vivían en el ático, donde todo era incomodo.

Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en esa sala llena de angustia y tensión mientras que esperaban a ver como otra vez salía Korra con su rostro en blanco, que para él significaba y ese era otro deprimente día en el que nos se había podido hacer nada, y que la fuerte chica que una vez conoció desaparecería otra vez para mostrar un cortante adolescente que quería estar sola para que nadie la vea llorar.

En ese momento Bolin se puso a pensar en todo lo que habían pasado con el Avatar. Como todo había cambiado desde que llego la chica de ojos azules, algunas cosas para bien, otras para mal. Pero de lo único de lo que se arrepentía, era de no haber estado allí con Mako y con Korra para poder ayudar y que ella siga siendo la misma de siempre. Después de pensar y reflexionar sobre todo eso, recordó algo que le había dicho su madre cuando él era pequeño: _"Bolin, siempre confía en los espíritus, ellos te ayudaran cuando más lo necesites, ellos siempre están…"_. Esto le había dicho ella a Bolin cuando termino de leerle un cuento sobre como los espíritus habían ayudado al Avatar Aang en una de sus muchas aventuras, "…_cuando estés en problemas, y no tengas más opciones que rezar, porque ya has hecho todo lo posible, pide ayuda a los espíritus, ello te escucharan…"_.

Bolin tomo el vago recuerdo de las palabras de su madre como una señal, y eso comenzó a hacer. Cerro los ojos y hablando para sus adentros, comenzó a decir: _"espíritus… por favor, si me escuchan… daría…" _ El chico no estaba seguro de que era lo que daría por volver a ver a la Korra de siempre, luego de pensar unos minutos siguió: "_daría todo mi amor por la comida por volver a ver a Korra tal y como la conocí, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, incluso me acostumbrare a los hábitos de comida saludable, solo… solo necesito ver a todos como antes"_ termino el chico.

Ese día no paso nada, todo seguía igual, pero al otro día, inesperadamente Korra pudo recuperar sus poderes, y luego ella y Mako comenzaron a salir.

_~un tiempo después~_

Ya todo estaba bien, no habían más problemas, y Bolin cumplía con su promesa, vivían tranquilos en el Templo Aire de la Isla. Después de un tiempo, Mako comenzó a trabajar en la estación de policías, y alquilo un departamento, en el cual vivían ambos hermanos, pero Bolin seguía cumpliendo su promesa.

~O~

Alguno que otro día, como no era raro, Mako y Korra iban a salir a comer, pero había un problema ese día: Bolin no se sentía bien. Nadie sabía que era lo que le pasaba al maestro tierra, ni siquiera él, pero no estaba bien de animo. Se podría decir que estaba deprimido, pero no sabía porque.

Un rato antes de irse a buscar a Korra, Mako vio el estado de su hermano, y se sintió un poco mal.

-Bo... ¿estas bien? –pregunto el oji-dorado con preocupación.

-si… no… no lo sé… -respondió indeciso Bolin.

-¿quieres que le diga a Korra que salgamos otro día? –preguntó Mako acercándose a su hermano.

-no, estoy bien, vallan y diviértanse, después hablamos –dijo tirándose en el sillón mientras levantaba a Pabu.

Luego de eso Mako se fue, y Bolin quedo solo, pero seguía sintiéndose mal. Después de un rato de no hacer nada, le dio un poco de hambre, por lo que fue hacia la cocina para buscar algo para cenar. Al llegar a la heladera, se encontró con un pedazo de sándwich, que era lo más apetitoso allí, pero al no ser mucho, 15 minutos después volvió a la cocina en busca de un nueva alimento.

El rato fue pasando, y cuando Mako llego a la casa, cuatro horas después de haber partidos, se encontró con que en su sala estaba Bolin tirado en el sillón, y esparcidos por el suelo, habían muchos envoltorios de todo tipo de comidas.

Bolin había vuelto a caer en su adicción: la comida.

* * *

**pues... ¿qué les parece?**

**bueno, perdí el pendrive en donde había dejado escrita la historia, y bueno... ahora no encuentro el pendrive :'(**

**Son las 3:10 de la mañana, y tuve que volver a escribir la historia como la recordaba, y cambiando algunas cosas, por lo que espero que les haya gustado la historia ;)**

**gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus opiniones.**

**Cuidensen y estén bien**

**Korra**


End file.
